


Eyedrops

by Maybeanayeena



Category: Sonic movie - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, agent stone - Fandom, doctor robotnik - Fandom, dr robotnik, dr robotnik x agent stone, stonebotnik
Genre: M/M, bruh idk, im just out here, they cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanayeena/pseuds/Maybeanayeena
Summary: Agent stone has eyedrops for the doctor, but robotnik is a bitch and doesn't want them
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Eyedrops

The doctor was busy at work, in the safety and silence of his lab, time seeming non existent. No prying eyes or incoherent blabbering, just him and his thoughts. Usually the doctor would have some sort of music playing, some classic rock or perhaps some classy jazz, but not tonight, he needed absolute silence, then Stone happened. His silence was ruptured by the stumbling sound of his assistant Agent Stone trying and failing to open the airlock quietly, the seal breaking and the noise of the world outside deafening the doctor for just a moment, Stone quickly closed the door behind him. The disturbance caused the doctor to snap out of his trance and blink, something he hadn’t done in quite a while, the doctor let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his eyes for a brief moment, cursing his human anatomy for being inadequate. The doctor quickly recovered and sharply turned his chair towards his assistant with a snarl,his red irritated eyes quickly locking on his semi startled assistant. 

"Can I help you mr stone?" He snapped launching to his feet and quickly stepping up to the man in a dominant manner. "In case you haven’t noticed I am very. Busy." He growled pointing a long finger towards his holographic monitors, thousands of lines of complicated code spread out before him. His assistant took a hesitant step back ducking his head a bit out of respect 

"it's been twelve hours sir." He said holding up a pressure sealed bowl full of steaming hot miso soup, as well as a large dark roasted coffee. "I know you have been working hard so...i-i made your favorite '' he fumbled, sneaking a glance at the doctors face. The doctors expression softened for a moment 

" Watashi no suki na sūpu" the doctor mumbled before his facial expression hardened once more, quickly snatching the food away and returning to his desk, hunching over it with an annoyed grumble "it will do." He said with a dismissive wave. Agent stone smiled softly, knowing that was the closest thing to a compliment he would get, stone did a slight nod in the doctors direction then turned to leave

"stone." The word made the assistants blood run cold, he quickly turned back around, swallowing harshly "y-yes sir?" He asked nervously clasping his hands together. The doctor's form was rigid as he slowly lifted a hand " what am i meant to eat this with? I hope you hadn’t planned on me using my hand like some primitive ape such as yourself?" He asked calmly, to calmly. Agent stones breath caught in his throat as he quickly fumbled forward, taking neatly packaged utensils out of his pocket

"n-no sir of course n-" stone had no time to finish before he was violently slammed against the wall, the wind being knocked from his chest, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING AGENT STONE," the doctor roared letting go of stones collar and getting as close as physically possible without touching his assistant "YOUR INCOMPETENCE ASTOUNDS ME, YOU MY GOOD MAN HAVE PICKED A VERY SORE DAY TO MAKE A MISTAKE. I DON’T NEED YOU STONE, THE FACT THAT I STILL HAVE YOU AROUND IS A MYSTERY." he yelled snatching the utensils out of the trembling man's hand and returned to his station in a storm. 

Agent stone remained absolutely still not daring to move or even breathe without the doctors consent, he watched the doctor eagerly eat for a moment before he yelled in frustration rubbing his burning eyes with the heel of his palms 

"dysfunctional waste of time!" He yelled out before settling a bit, rubbing his eyes in a rhythmic kind of way. Agent stone slowly peeled himself away from the wall, taking a tiny step forward "doctor-" he asked softly, causing robotnik to spin around once more, scowling at his assistant as he gripped the chairs arm rests tightly

"what." He snapped obviously furious. Agent Stone slowly took eye drops out of his pocket, holding his hands up in almost surrender, "these can help '' he said softly, awaiting the doctors reaction. The doctor sneered "do you take me as a fool stone?" He hissed, his agitated eyes starring the man down. 

Agent stone took a steadying breath "no sir, I’m just trying to help." He said with as much fake confidence as he could muster. The doctor stared at him for a long time, a disgusted look making his lip curl a bit. "I don’t need your help stone." He said turning away from him, going back to eating what was left of his soup. Agent stayed where he stood, his mind churning for a moment before he set his jaw and lurched forward.

Before the doctor could realize what was going on stone had ripped his chair around and was holding his face up, forcefully putting eyedrops into his eyes, robotnik cried strains of profanity and rage trying in vain to get away from the prying hands of his assistant but to no avail, stone had him pinned to his desk. The doctor thrashed around wildly, like a deer who’s leg had gotten stuck in a rope trap. Stone wrestled with him for a moment, his brow furrowed as he tried to get the doctor in control "d-doctor please, this will benefit your health, just- just stop mo-ENOUGH " 

Stone gripped the sides of the doctors face and held him there, locking eyes as they both panted heavily, robotnik staring wide eyed at stone, he had never heard him yell before, let alone dare yell at him. Stone swallowed thickly and loosened his grip on the doctor's face “please...just let me help you.”he said softly, tilting his head back up gently and quickly putting the drops in. Robotnik sat there and waited for stone to finish, a confused scowl slowly turning soft, his head ever so slightly learning into stone palm.

Stone finished quickly and began to move away from the doctor but he quickly shoved him to the ground and stood, blinking furiously, letting out a grunt of exasperation as he rubbed his eyes. Stone got up on his elbows and slowly backed up, staring up at the doctor with a wince. The doctor finally stared down at stone quickly squatting over him with a sneer “never. Under any circumstance. Do that again. Do. You. Understand.” He growled his eyes colored with rage. Agent stone quickly nodded, making a terrified sort of sound in the back of his throat. The doctor snatched the eyedrops and stood, pausing for a moment to blink, noting how much better his eyes felt, he straightened his hair and took a breath, quickly sitting down and getting back to work. 

“You are dismissed.’ He said sharply. Agent stone quickly got to his feet and straightened his tie, nodding as he hastily took his exit. The doctor paused for a brief moment,

“thank you,”

Stone paused for a moment, a blush settling on his cheeks as he smiled ever so slightly, “of course sir.” He whispered,unlocking the door and leaving the doctor to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. This is my first upload and depending on how people like this one i may do more, cheers


End file.
